Snow White Queen
by naioka1992
Summary: Part of the Evanescence Trials. Tendershipping romangst oneshot. happy ending for those interested. hinted lemonlimething. rated for safety. R&R!


Snow White Queen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, Evanescence or the Song "Snow White Queen"

NOTE: _**Song Lyrics**_

_Ryou's thoughts (and actions/speech in his POV)_

Bakura's thoughts (and actions/speech in his POV)

Ordinary actions/speech (in 3rd person / No POV)

Chapter 1 – Present

_**Stoplight, lock the door.**_

_I'm afraid to look but I hear him lock it…_

_Why is he doing this?_

_**Don't look back.**_

_That's what I tell myself…so I never look back any more_

_**Undress in the dark,**_

_Clothes slip from him…yet they are torn from me lustfully._

_**And hide from you,**_

_I'm trying to hide but he always finds me_

_**All of you.**_

_You grin madly again and I just want to die…_

_**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.**_

_Your words…the way you called me "yours"…why is that?_

_**I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.**_

_You don't ask…you never ask…you just _take!_ Why…_

_**You don't know me.**_

_You've never tried to see who I really am, Bakura._

_You're my yami, yet you barely know me…_

_**You belong to me,**_

Like I've told him…he's Mine!

_**My snow white queen.**_

His hair so white…whiter than mine, even.

_**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**_

I know when he's run out of places to run…he just gives in.

_**Soon I know you'll see,**_

I'll make him see…

_**You're just like me.**_

He's just like me…cold, friendless…and smexeh!

_**Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.**_

He's all I want now…those Millennium Items are getting dull.

_**Wake up in a dream.**_

_Tell me I'm dreaming…tell me this is just a nightmare…_

_**Frozen fear.**_

_Frozen in fear…_

…_It's real._

_**All your hands on me.**_

_Hands all over…why are you touching me like this?_

_This _cannot_ be legal._

_**I can't scream**_

_I can't make a sound…you're breathing down my throat and smothering me subconsciously…_

_**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.**_

_I'd hate to know the way you think about me…about what you do to me._

_**I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.**_

_You're always there to haunt me…to watch me…I don't even pretend to sleep now._

_**You belong to me,**_

Mine…All MINE!

_**My snow white queen.**_

So beautiful…so puriti…

_**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**_

"Come on, my puriti ikieko. Come on, my puriti saseko."

_**Soon I know you'll see,**_

I'll make you see, Ryou…

_**You're just like me.**_

You're everything like me.

_**Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you**_

"Stop screaming, koi. Hush."

_**I can't save your life,**_

_I'm afraid for my life, now…_

_**Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.**_

"_I…I'm sorry, Bakura. I'm sorry I'm such a bad hikari."_

_**I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.**_

_I look him in the eye and see…shock?_

_**You belong to me,**_

I chuckle lowly and pet his hair with a firm but loving grip.

_**My snow white queen.**_

"My hikari…my snow white queen…you really don't get it, do you?"

_**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**_

"…_G-Get wh-what, Bakura?"_

_**Soon I know you'll see,**_

I put my face close to his, so our noses are just touching.

"You're more than just a hikari, you know. Anyone can be a hikari…look at Yugi and Malik, for example."

_**You're just like me.**_

"…_Y-You mean you don't hate me?"_

"Why would I hate you? I just like to get drunk when you happen to be around for the night."

_"Please stop talking like that, Bakura…"_

I sigh. "Ryou look…do you love me? Because Malik keeps pissing me off about it."

_I gasp…Traitor._

_**Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.**_

Ryou slowly nodded, looking up into the eyes of his beloved yami.

Bakura smirked down at him, and captured his lips in a slow, passionate and loving kiss.

Ryou broke away, panting and gaping at his triumphant yami.

"Happy Birthday, Hikari."

Ryou gasped as Bakura whispered slyly into his ear.

He beamed and hugged him happily.

**Me: I like pie.**

**Ryou: …you're really scary, you know that?**

**Bakura: How come you've become such a fan of yaoi?**

**Me: shrugs who cares? All I know is that Tendershipping and Puzzleshipping especially rules!**

**Ryou: turns green eww…I didn't need to hear that.**

**Bakura: looks sickly pale byobudoashi. (ditto).**

**Me: snickers whatever. Yugi! Get your butt here and beg for reviews for me! NOW!**

**Yugi: runs on alright, alright! Just don't make me snog Yami again!**

**Me: rolls eyes what would I say to something like that? I'm a yaoi fan, ya know! Besides, if you don't start beggin soon, I'll write a lemon-type scene between you both!**

**Yugi: pales AHH! NO!**

**Yami: pops up hears what was said faints**

**Me: -.- baka…**

**Bakura: Hikari-Pharaoh! Start begging so I can leave!**

**Yugi: gulps …err…onegai, please review! Naioka1992 says much thankies for reading her fic…**

**Ryou: There you have it. Review, and help save the frightened and half-starved people she has held captive…this includes me, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Seto, Mokuba, Jeremie Belpois, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, Odd Delle-Robia, all her OCs, Tala Ivanov, Kai Hiwatari, Bryan Kyznetsov and more!**

**Bakura: save us from the Russians!**

**Ryou: He means Kai, Tala and Bryan – they scare me…**

**Yugi: they play Beyblades…they tried to set my kuribos on fire…cries**

**Me: captures all characters in a big net cackles HAHA! Review or they die and are forever trapped in my fics! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Even Bakura is scared! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**All characters Ryou mentioned: sweetdrop**

**Me: runs off with characters still in net MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
